I Love Rock N Roll- Glee version
by crazy4darrencriss
Summary: edited version of a story i never finished posting on here. Blaine is a playboy who sleeps around who doesn't believe in love until he see's Kurt, rock star god performing on tv. Blaine changes his ways to get the boy and become a rock star himself.
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

Original songs written by a friend of mine and myself first one called Lock and Key.  
Also I hope aren't any mistakes with names are having Her instead of He are his. With that said enjoy. Will have original characters.

Warning: for each chapter I hope no name mistakes since I'm changing the characters names from my original novel of same story.

BLAINE WAS AT a nightclub wearing tight, torn, and worn out denim black skinny jeans with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

Most of the men at the club that surrounded him thought he looked like John Travolta in the movie Grease. Some of the women even called him Danny Zuko. Winking and smiling at each and every one of them, he would say a soft, shy 'thanks' in reply. After that more men came coming over to him, rubbing his arms with their hands trying to get touchy and all knew him by name it was as if he was stuck on an episode of Cheer's and every where he went all knew him. He declined their gestures and all left with a humph.

Later on a rock band started performing on the stage, located in the back of the club, but Blaine's focus wasn't on the band, the ambiance of the club, or the movements on the stage. His eyes drifted around the area as he hung out by the bar in the center of the club with the purpose of cruising for hot guys. One in particular that caught Blaine Anderson's eyes as soon as he made his way inside was a hunk with short brown hair, tall, dark denim jeans and a tight green sweater he had a nerd appeal that Blaine found incredibly hot, but without the glasses.

Blaine downed his third shot of Scotch and slammed the shot glass down on the counter so he could be noticed. Grabbing his Coors Light, he made his way over to the other side of the bar to get closer to the man that he was admiring.

The man walked away and Blaine lost sight of the hunk, as the crowd of people that had formed around him on the dance floor swallowed him up.

Blaine had a couple more shots of Scotch at the bar while trying to find the attractive man, who was still stuck in the crowd. Blaine slowly danced his way into the crowd when a song he loved began playing.

An hour had past since dancing on to the dance floor. He decided to walk back to the bar to get a couple of more shots and a beer. While drinking a Coors Light and 3 shots of Scotch he scanned the dance floor that was emptying out. Since he still couldn't find that hunk from earlier he decided that he wasn't interested in him anymore. He hung his head down facing the bar counter and nursed on another beer to past the time since it was early and he didn't feel like going home. Just as Blaine was about to head out he noticed a male hand on the bar counter.

"Hey, can I get a Bud Light on tap" said the man in a sexy soft-spoken tone of voice.

Looking up slowly his eyes locked with light green eyes of the man he was originally chasing after. Blaine looked the man in the face and he smiled at him.

"Hey there, looking for me?" asked the man this time his voice was husky and seductive.

He was devilishly gorgeous close up and not at all the nerd he had thought before. He was tall about 6'2 in height which made him much taller than his 5'8 frame.

"Hey yourself, I'm Blaine, and you are stunning," said Blaine sexually and looking at the man he had yet to know his name, up and down paying close attention to lean body.

"I'm Sebastian and I know you and you're reputation with the guys."

"Is that so?" Blaine said in a soft tone of voice.

Sebastian just nodded his head, not sure how to respond to that.

"So tell me Blaine, how's your night been?"asked Sebastian before taking a sip of his beer.

"Small talk huh?"

"Good place to start."

"Well then my night has been pretty good but better now," said Blaine before taking a sip of his fourth beer of the night.

"You're a smooth talker," said Sebastian while staring at Blaine's full lips as he licked beer off of his top lip.

Blaine moved closer to the stunning man that he now knew as Sebastian.

"I'm smooth in other ways as well," said Blaine flirting with him.

"I'm sure you are," said Sebastian with a soft chuckle as he placed short manicured nailed finger down Blaine's chest.

"How about I can make your night even better," said Sebastian as he grabbed on to Blaine's t-shirt.

"What did you have in mind?" whispered Blaine, his lips close to Sebastian.

"Take me back to your place and I'll show you a good time."

"I'm game."

At the front door of the apartment building where Blaine lived he was trying to get his house keys out of his jacket pocket, it was difficult to do so since sexy and now wild man, Sebastian was all over him, he was trying to attack him and grab for his hard crotch, even though they were outside in public.

"I know you're hard so am I, I can't wait, I want to fuck you now!" whispered Sebastian in Blaine's left ear then he bit on Blaine's earlobe, sucking it in his mouth and twirling his tongue around it.

Blaine's eyes were rolling in the back of his head in pure pleasure then he closed his eyes and moaned from what Sebastian was doing to him. Finally getting out his keys Blaine was able to open the door. Once inside Blaine closed the door, which was just as difficult to do due to Sebastian still being very clingy. Blaine was a young red-blooded male so he wasn't complaining.

The security guard at the front desk was eying the two walking in arm in arm. He winked and nodded his head at Blaine, letting him know that the approved of the man who was clinging onto him. Blaine nodded back at him with a slight mischievous smile then they walked away. Knowing that he would have a difficult time getting his keys out of his pocket again once at his door Blaine had one of his fingers through one of the key rings and placed the keys in his fist to prevent them from falling.

The two of them made their way to the back of the building where the elevators were and Sebastian was very clingy and hands on lingering too close to Blaine's groin area. Trying to press the top button for the elevator seemed challenging to Blaine due to the acts that Sebastian was doing to him, when Sebastian let go of him he was able to do so. When the door to the elevator opened Blaine made his way carefully inside with Sebastian still attached to him. When the elevator doors closed Blaine pressed the 11th floor button. Since they were the only two people in the elevator Sebastian pressed Blaine hard against one of the walls.

"I hope there aren't any camera's in here, "cause I'd love to tear your clothes off right now," whispered Sebastian in Blaine's left ear.

Blaine softly laughed. In the hallway of Blaine's apartment Sebastian was holding on to Blaine's waist so tight that it was hard to walk right and almost caused him to drop his keys out of his hand.

"Come on Blaine hurry up," purred Sebastian once they got to his door.

Blaine opened the door and they both walked inside his dark apartment only light source was the moon seeping through the window, yet it was still too dark to see anything. As the door closed behind the two Sebastian pushed Blaine against it and pressed his slim body hard against him. Sebastian kicked off his leather shoes and they went flying somewhere in the living room. Blaine pushed Sebastian against a wall and Sebastian pulled on his hair hard and Blaine made grunting noise as if in pure pleasure. Sebastian tore off Blaine's t-shirt and bent down a bit so he could kiss Blaine's neck. Blaine grabbed Sebastian's ass.

"Naughty boy," laughed Sebastian wickedly Without realizing it Sebastian was pushed against a wall he made a loud grunting noise and started pulling on Blaine's hair hard, which was hard to do considering the amount of the hair product that was in his hair. The pulling of his hair made him groan as if in pure pleasure.

"You like that baby?" asked Sebastian pulling even harder.

"MMM," moaned Blaine.

Sebastian licked Blaine's neck then he pulled on Blaine's belt loops and threw him against another wall. They fell against a piece of furniture since it was a bit dark in the room they couldn't see what it was but it felt like cushion Blaine believed it to be the couch. They both rolled off of it and landed on the floor.

Despite what had just occurred they still couldn't stop touching each other while rolling on the ground. They even went at it with their mouths and tongues. Sebastian got up from the floor as he did so she grabbed Blaine's hand and helped him get up as soon as they recovered from their little fall Sebastian pushed him against the same wall, this time making sure not to fall over anything. Sebastian turned around so that his ass was rubbing up against Blaine's crotch.

"Maybe let you fuck me instead you seem to be packing some meat," whispered Sebastian.

Blaine some how was able to unzip Sebastian's denim jeans he pulled them off but it was a struggle and both laughed. Sebastian's underwear then followed his jeans. Even though in an aroused state of mind Blaine noticed that Sebastian had been able to notice an open door, which led to his master bedroom. Sebastian pulled on Blaine's belt loops as he made his way towards the bedroom with Blaine right beside him. He practically threw Blaine in his room and slammed the door shut with his bare foot. The door fell slightly off its hinges from how hard it was closed.

From the light of the moon spilling brighter in the room through the open curtains in the bedroom it was easier to see what was going on and what was going on was Blaine watching Sebastian go down on his knees and when he got there he licked his groin area through his tight jeans. Blaine groaned loudly. Sebastian even though in an aroused state he was able to notice the door to the bedroom and pulled on Blaine's belt loops as he made his way towards the bedroom with Blaine right beside him. Sebastian practically threw Blaine in his room and slammed the door shut with his bare foot. The door cracked slightly from how hard it was closed. He went on his knees and pulled down Blaine's pants as he slipped his sneakers off then he stepped out of his jeans as he did a condom packet fell out his pocket.

"Naughty, naughty boy" said Sebastian playfully as he noticed the condom on the floor.

"Well I have to behold my reputation as a man whore," said Blaine with a soft laugh.

"Shsh" said Sebastian as he picked up the condom and placed it on the bed.

As Sebastian stood up from the floor he picked up Blaine's pants and threw them they ended up on a chair, as his pants landed down his cell phone fell out of his pocket and onto the floor. It seemed to Blaine that Sebastian was tired of the slow pace they were going at when Sebastian grabbed his hands tight and threw him on the bed and the bed made a squeaking noise. Walking slowly to the bed Sebastian took his sweater off and threw it somewhere in the room then he took his t-shirt off and rolled it up and tied Blaine's hands to the bedpost then Sebastian grabbed the condom and placed it on the nightstand then he climbed on top of Blaine. Sebastian was rubbing his chest against Blaine's.

"You're wild and kinky," moaned Blaine "I like it," continued Blaine with a smile.

"Uh, uh no talking or I'll have to give you a spanking."

"Is that a promise?" Sebastian hit Blaine on his shoulders.

"Now shsh."

Blaine nodded his head the best way he could in that position. Sebastian bit down on one of Blaine's erect nipples and he yelped from slight pain. Sebastian put his hands down pulling off Blaine's briefs when he was done with that he grabbed the condom packet, he opened it and put the condom on Blaine 's shaft then he spat on it (since no lube) and slipped Blaine inside him.

The bed rocked back and forth against the wall. The wall cracked slightly.

Sebastian moans were loud then they got quiet and was sweating profusely

Blaine watched him enjoying himself on him as he was also sweating uncontrollably due to the heat of the room and the hot sex session that was occurring. Blaine wasn't doing much just on his back while Sebastian did all the work but he was having a great time and out of breath until he passed out…


	2. Chapter 1

THE SUN WAS coming through the open brown curtains; it illuminated a decent size bedroom in wonderful bright colors of oranges and reds. In the center, against the wall, was a king sized bed with two lumps in it; in the shape of bodies covered beneath a white blanket.

In the back of the room, against the opposite wall, was a white leather couch and a love seat set in the center of the couch was an oval shaped glass coffee table with several adult magazines on top. The furniture led the way towards the en suite bathroom. Filling the once quiet room, the sound of the alarm clock belted out the funky 80's classic 'Hit Me with Your Best Shot' by Pat Benatar. Disturbed by the beat, Blaine Anderson awoke from his slumber eyes wide open. He turned over in bed to face the nightstand. Reaching out a hand from under the covers, clever fingers brushed over the snooze button, applying the slightest nudge, to shut off the alarm. Once it was quiet in the room again, Blaine looked at the time with unfocused eyes, taking notice that it was 5 minutes past 8. He rubbed his eyes due to seeing double as if coming off a bad hangover, but it didn't help it just made his vision even more impaired then they were. He yawned and sat up in bed when he was able to see somewhat clearer. He threw the blanket off of him and planted his bare, muscular, legs on the cold wooded floor, but as he stood he found that he was a bit tipsy. Quickly, grabbing on to the same nightstand with the clock on it to help him regain his balance. As soon as he was steady enough on his feet he grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the open drawer of that said nightstand then walked slowly towards the master bathroom, suddenly forgetting about the love seat being in the way he banged his knee against it.

"Ah fuck," Blaine cursed out loud to himself as he held on to the back of the object of furniture so he wouldn't fall over. Then, he carefully made the rest of the way to the bathroom.

While all that was going on, the person asleep in the bed, a stunning, young man, with short brown hair seemed to be unfazed with what had just occurred. His form was spread out over the bed with his body lying down on his stomach. His masculine arms stretched above in a half halo ending with his right hand close to his head on the pillow. He stayed still in the same sleeping position, fast asleep, unmoved by the event.  
Blaine walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the sink, where there was a cup on the edge of it. He grabbed the cup and replaced it with the bottle. He rinsed the cup and then swallowed a couple aspirins down. He crumbled up the cup in his right hand and tossed it the trashcan. Blaine turned around to face the full size mirror that was hanging from the door. He still had blurry vision but that didn't stop him from finally realizing that he was completely naked and that he had red scratches up and down his neck and his chest and one hickey on the side of his neck. He shook his head in confusion, but all it made him want to do was to vomit. He was unsteady on his feet so he took baby steps to the toilet bowl. Once reaching the toilet, he sat down on the lid. He put his head down in his hands to stop the nausea that he was feeling, hoping it would also help the spinning in his head and, subsequently, the terrible headache he still had.

"What the hell happened last night? My head is on fire," moaned Blaine in pain despite the fact the pills he just popped into his mouth, it seemed as if they didn't quite work as he hoped they would.  
Closing his eyes to block out the light in the room coming from the small window by the shower as he thought if what happened the night before really did happen.

"That crazy bitch" whispered Blaine as he tried focusing on the present moment.

He got up from the toilet bowl and made his way to the shower, which he set to cool to help him sober up a bit more as well as to cool himself off from the wild night he had had. The aspirins he took a few minutes prier finally kicked in and he wasn't as light headed as he was earlier that morning. Blaine stepped out of the standing shower in all his cute 5'8 glory, he hated the fact he was tiny normally calling himself a hobbit but guys seemed to dig it, he had tight muscular thighs, slim hips; which he had recently worked hard on was now wrapped up in a white towel. His chest was perfectly built with a flat 6 pack stomach from all those times he hit the gym with his pub friends, he drank a lot but didn't mean that he had to have a beer belly.

Blaine walked over to the full size mirror hanging on his bathroom door despite using minimum amount of hot water light steam had risen from the shower as was covering the mirror. He cleared the steam away the best way he could with the palm of his hand, which had long fingers with well-manicured nails. His honey brown hazel eyes were staring back at him as he looked into the mirror as he did he thought his life had amounted to shit. Here he was an immature 22 year old, bachelor no love just sleeping around, who had to grow up fast, he had been living on his own for years ever since he got kicked out of his home at an early age for not behaving himself. He still hadn't grown up much. He got mixed up with the wrong crowd of people dealing drugs for money, he never took any and he never got caught thank god for that, thought Blaine. When he reached 20 years of age he started living his life like a playboy and went out partying every night. He never had much time for his true friends except for one, his best friend Sam Evans.

Sam helped him out with baby steps first with a job at his recording studio since he never went to college. Sam tried getting him to stop selling drugs, but he wouldn't listen since he liked the money he was getting from it. He knew that Sam was worried about his well being, he was a few years younger then Sam, but the gap showed much more than that. While working at the studio Blaine answered calls and greeted the entertainers as they walked in the front door. The second thing that Sam helped him with was helping him save money so that he could have decent things, such as a nice ride, which was a red Corvette and a place to live, and now here he was living in New York City, Park Avenue to be precise.  
He shook his head so he could focus on what he was doing. Blaine enjoyed looking at himself in the mirror since he was somewhat sober. He thought his body was as perfect as that famous Michelangelo statue David, but with a slight tan and more muscles. He put his fingers through his damp, curly hair, and then he flexed his muscles as he smiled in the mirror.

When Blaine got out of the bathroom he was wearing a pair of black silk pajama bottoms, he was able to see clearer and focus around his surroundings, therefore he noticed his pants on the floor by the love seat, the crack on his wall where the bed had banged into it, and the bedroom door that was off it's hinges.  
As he got closer to the bed he saw the used condom on the floor and threw it in the trashcan on his side of the bed. Blaine walked back into the bathroom to wash his hands and as he walked back into his bedroom he was still in shock about all the damages to his things. He had had rough sex before, but this, this took the cake, this was something he wasn't used to and he was used to a lot.

'Shit that's one crazy dude' thought Blaine as he returned to his bed, this time he noticed a sleeping lump in his bed For some strange reason he did something he never does, he walked over to the sleeping lump and cuddled up to whoever it was in his bed since he wasn't sure if it was still Sebastian since he was known to have multiple male partners in his bed at once.

The lump in the bed rolled over and went back to sleep, the covers fell off him and it turned out that it was indeed Sebastian, he was breathtakingly handsome in the light of day. Blaine got bored watching sleeping beauty, with his long dark eyelashes, which touched his face. As crude as it may seem, the only time he wasn't bored with attractive men was when he was in them. He hated when men over stayed their welcome but since he had nothing planned for the day he let Sebastian sleep a little longer. To distract him away from the man in his bed he moved himself over to the couch and put his 60-inch television on that was mounted on the wall it was set to MTV. There was a music video that was coming to an end on the screen when the video was over the show that was originally on came back on. The audience were all cheering and clapping their hands in excitement.

"Welcome back to Music is the now, I'm your host Tina Cohen-Chang, I'm here with the handsome and talented Kurt Hummel, who's here with us for an inter hour," said Tina cheerfully. Blaine looked up at the screen and he was looking straight into the most beautiful blue eyes he eyes he had ever seen.  
He was so captivated by his beauty that his name slipped his mind. He was absolutely stunning. He was sitting on a stool with a navy electric guitar in his lap. The camera panned out and Blaine noticed what he was wearing; skinny leather knee length boots a black tank top with a yellow skinny tie and a yellow vest with a white skull brooch on it short top. His hair was dark with high lights of honey blonde, short, and spiked up. That's one sexy skinny boy, thought Blaine as his mouth was salivating.

"Oh Tina stop that" said Kurt with a soft laugh into the microphone he was holding.

Tina looked as if she was blushing.

"Now singing, his brand new single, Lock and Key, give it up one more time for Kurt Hummel,"  
The audience cheered loudly.

"Scream, shout let it all out rock it, move about. Sway to the beat, come on baby and let me feel your heat" sang the young man as he made his way to the center of the stage.

While performing Kurt danced provocative around the stage, it got Blaine's heart racing. "Move your feet to the rhythm that you meet feel your heart race with grace as you sweep me off my feet." Blaine was bobbing his head with his mouth wide open.

"Tease me, please me, I like it when you ease into me. Touch me embrace me I like it when you frisk me. Hold me so tight that you squeeze me. Show me that you love me. Restrain me with lock and key never let me go. Rock it, sock it, and keep me in your pocket. Come on and let me know that I'm wanted."  
The crowd cheered loudly. The camera went to the audience after the performance and Blaine saw the VJ of the show sitting down with the screaming fans all around her with a microphone in her left hand. When the camera went back to the singer who was still on the stage Blaine's mouth flew open, in infatuation of this god like creature before his eyes with the voice of an angel as if seeing him for the first time.  
He couldn't keep his eyes off the image he was seeing on the screen, he was beginning to sweat, and he didn't remember ever feeling that way before. He was so caught up watching the show that he had almost forgotten about the nearly naked man fast asleep in his bed. He wasn't even the least bit concerned that he was still there.

On the show the young man who Blaine was afraid of falling in love with put his guitar strap off from around his neck and placed it on the floor next to a stool then he sat down, he picked up the guitar, and placed it on his lap. In the audience fans had handmade posters made for the singer with his name on it, Kurt Hummel, written in bold colors and fonts. Tina stood up from the audience and walked over to Kurt.

"Give it up one more time for the incredibly talented and handsome Kurt Hummel everyone," said Tina while clapping her hands slightly tapping on the microphone.

The audience cheered and clapped loudly.

"Thank you Tina you're too kind" said Kurt soft spoken and blushing.

Blaine thought his voice was like a wet dream picturing him making noises while he was underneath him in that tone of voice.

"Before I say anything farther I just want to shout out to three people with me today in the audience."  
The three people stood up in the audience cheering for Kurt.

Tina walked to one of them who was cheering the loudest and put microphone up to her.

"Who are you in relations to Kurt?"

A pretty girl with a flower clip in her hair dark brown hair smiled at the camera.

"I'm Rachel Berry and I'm his best friend for 20 years baby!" Rachel got so excited Rachel and the rest of the audience cheered loudly.

Tina walked over to Kurt and put the microphone over to him

"I have my dad Burt and my wonderful step mom Carole. Backstage in my dressing room my two god children nephews Paul and Alex uncle Kurt loves you see you soon." He blew a kiss to the camera and the audience awed.

Tina walked over to where Kurt's dad was sitting.

"So dad, tell me, how excited are you for your son releasing his third album today, world wide?"

"Very pleased and excited for him in deed."

When the show came to an end Blaine walked over to his bed and leaned in close to Sebastian.

"Pst," said Blaine in Sebastian's right ear.

"What's going on?" asked Sebastian confused in a tired voice.

"Get out" said Blaine a little too harshly.

"Excuse me?" asked Sebastian with wide-open eyes.

"I said get out!" this time Blaine didn't care what tone of voice he used he needed to be alone.

"You prick," said Sebastian, as he had no choice but to get out of bed. Sebastian grabbed his belongings and walked into the living room and found the rest of his things then he looked around the house and found another bathroom. He walked inside and slammed the door shut and hurried to get dressed.

While Sebastian was gathering his things in Blaine's condo, Blaine shut the television off then he paced around looking for his cell phone forgetting that it was on the floor. As he found his phone by the leg of the love seat he picked it up and made an important phone. As the phone was ringing he walked over to his nightstand and grabbed a carton of Marlboro's 100's.

AT THE RECORDING studio that Blaine worked at, there was a rock band in the recording booth getting ready to play when someone's cell phone rang. Noah "Puck" Puckerman, a tall and stunning young man walked over to the phone and answered it and sat down on a wooden chair.

"Hey Blaine!" said Noah excitedly as if he hadn't seem or heard from him in ages.

"Hey is this Noah?" asked Blaine just as excited, before lighting the cigarette. Blaine began to pace around the room not knowing what else to do.

"Yeah man you know it, long time no talk," said Noah jokingly.

Blaine put his fingers through his damp hair out of nerves.

"What happened to you?" asked Noah this time with a serious tone of voice.

"What you mean?"

"You let yourself go man. You used to be this great kid," said Noah so disappointed, Noah was talking about the drug dealing and the partying. Blaine laughed since Noah referred to him as kid; well he guessed it made sense since he was a few years younger than Noah and the other guys he used to be friends with, including Sam.

"Well soon man, real soon, I'll be back to my old self I promise," said Blaine excitedly

"That's awesome dude. Changing the subject for a second my brother says hi," said Noah.

"Tell Jake I said hi. I've got to meet this famous brother of yours man."

Jake was a few years younger then he was and lived with his mom.

"Will do, listen let me get Sam for you."

"O.K. thanks man." Noah walked out of the room with the phone in his hand and into the control booth.

Sam was sitting down in a comfortable leather chair by the controls.

"Hey Sam, you left your phone in the room, its Blaine," whispered Noah. Sam reached out his hand and Noah handed him his phone.

"Hey Sam," said an excited Blaine bouncing on the bed.

"Hey Blaine, I'm kinda busy at the moment at the studio," said Sam on the other end of the phone. Suddenly the slamming of the front door made Blaine jump then he faced the door.

"What was that?" asked Sam in shock.

"Just this crazy guy I banged last night."

"Ah, come one Blaine, can't you grow up," said Sam disgusted with his friend.

"I may haven't grown up yet, but something surely does," said Blaine laughing.

"Oh god Blaine, TMI man" said Sam sounding disgusted again.

"Anyway as I was saying before we got interrupted I'm busy here now with your old pals from Manifest Scissor Crew. You should come on by and say hi. If you want you can help out."

Manifest Scissor Crew or MSC as they sometimes went by was a rock indie band, all the members and Blaine were good friends in junior high and high school before he stopped going at the age of 15 and the others were 19 it had been almost 3 years since they had all hung out together.

"Yeah maybe, come on let me tell you why I called!" said Blaine jumpy.

"OK, so what has got you in such a good mood?"

Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed this time with the fingers of his right hand combing through his hair while holding his cell with his left.

"Sorry to keep you from working, but just a quick question, I know that you're a country performer but have you ever heard of the singer Kurt Hummel?" asked Blaine as he got up from the bed.

"The name sounds familiar, why?" asked Sam curiously.

"He's smoking hot."

"Of course you would think that. Anything I don't know," said Sam joking around.

"He can sing his ass off." Sam was laughing so hard he was coughing.

"What's so damn funny?" asked Blaine. After Sam's coughing fit he tried calming down his breathing.

"If I didn't know you, I would have thought you were in love."

"Who knows maybe I am."Blaine sat back down on the bed this time Indian style. Sam starting coughing again, Blaine wasn't happy about it.

"If I was eating something, I would have just spat it out."

"Why, what's the big deal?" asked Blaine getting upset.

"You can't be serious," Sam sounding serious.

"Why couldn't it be true?" Blaine got up from feeling restless so he started pacing the room again. Sam was working the controls in the studio smiling while on the phone with his best friend forever.

"Come on Blaine, you really don't want me to tell you."

"I know you all. Everyone thinks I'm this druggy that I'm this heartless bastard, a player, someone who will never settle for one person, who sleeps around," Blaine thought about the night before and felt sick to his stomach.

"Well what you told me just a few minutes ago about banging some guy, in one word 'yes'," said Sam who was hysterically laughing again on the phone.

"Why thanks man for your honesty. It's a good thing we've been friends since I've been 5 or else I would have to kick you in the ass," said Blaine laughing which caused Sam to laugh even harder.

"Kick me 'in' the ass or kick my ass?" laughed Sam with amusement.

"And besides you started it so go on and kick your own ass first, it might teach you a lesson."

"Good to see I amuse you, but I can change just watch me."

"Yeah, says who?" Said Sam calming down

"Says I, I can do it." Blaine was pacing around his room still very nervous about the conversation.

"How are you going to pull that one off, I may ask?"Blaine walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to relax his racing mind.

"I'm going to become a rock star and get the boy."


End file.
